1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to a toilet bowl venting system and pertains more particularly to a system that biases air flow from the bowl of a toilet through its tank and out to a remote point.
2. Background Discussion
Flush toilets, particularly those located in public rest rooms, have for long been a source of offensive odors. However, these toilets have heretofore contained no internal means for effectively eliminating odors generated in their proximity.
The typical method for dealing with offensive bathroom odors has involved the use of strong smelling chemical disinfectants located in the toilet tank or in the toilet bowl itself. The use of such chemicals is not particularly effective since they generally only serve to mask toilet odors rather than eliminating them, and as concerns over environmental water quality grow, the emptying of such chemicals into the general water disposal system is increasingly undesirable. An alternative method of deodorizing a bathroom area involves the use of either a remotely mounted (such as ceiling mounted) exhaust fan or a remotely mounted chemical air freshener dispenser. The exhaust fan has disadvantages in that it must move large quantities of air from the rest room to the out of-doors resulting not only in a costly loss in heat from the building, but also some actual increase in the dispersion of offensive odors throughout the room owing to the general biasing of air away from the toilet bowl into the wider room environment. Similarly, a remote air freshener serves only to mask room odors with a strong and potentially harmful chemical aerosol rather than eliminating the odors at their source.